


Sterek and the Puppies

by ArthurShmarthur



Series: Sterek Goes... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, puppy, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurShmarthur/pseuds/ArthurShmarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gets a puppy, or two, or three...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek and the Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, potentially adding more to this. :)

“Derek’s going to kill me.” Stiles said to his new life companion, Yoda the corgi puppy he just bought. The puppy, sitting on his lap, happily wagging his tail, gave the most adorable bark of agreement. “Worth it,” He swooned.  
Yoda fidgeted in Stiles’ lap and, once settled, began chewing on his seat belt. “Whoa, hey there, buddy!” he gently pushed the puppy’s mouth off of the seatbelt. “I love you, but I love this jeep more…maybe.” Yoda looked up at Stiles and tilted his head to one side and then the other. “Okay, yeah, chew on whatever you want, jerk.”  
When Stiles and Yoda arrived at their apartment complex, Stiles let out a sigh of relief to see that Derek’s parking space was still empty. He bundled Yoda up in his arms and rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. At the door, Stiles fumbled through his pocket for his keys as a wiggly puppy tried to escape his arms.  
“Hey, Stiles.”  
Stiles shoved Yoda into his jacket and turned on his heels, startled, “What puppy?!”  
“What?” his neighbor asked.  
“Oh, it’s you.” He grabbed his keys, opened his door, saying, “Talk to you later,” and then slammed it behind him.  
Once inside, he pulled Yoda out of his jacket and held him out at arm’s length, “Your kingdom, everything the light touches is. Hmmmmm yes.” He spun him around and dropped onto his back on the couch, Yoda on his chest. Yoda gave him kisses. “Now, how can I hide you from Derek until I tell him about you?”  
Yoda gave Stiles another lick. “I’ve got it!” Stiles set the puppy down on the couch and disappeared into his room for a second. When he returned, Yoda was sat waiting for him. He put his baseball cap on the pup, “Perfect!” He said while the baseball cap walked across the couch. “Errrm, Maybe not.”  
“He’s going to be home any minute, so you won’t have to stay in here for very long. Okay, Yoda?” Stiles set the corgi in the bathroom and closed the door. Immediately a high-pitched yipping began. “Shit.” Stiles opened the door a crack and the puppy slipped out and down the hall. “Wait, Yoda!” He barreled down the hall after the fluffy white and brown puffball, grabbing for him and missing twice. Stiles dived at the puppy who escaped under the coffee table. Stiles grabbed a blanket off of the couch and stood on top of the coffee table, waiting to spring his trap on the unsuspecting Yoda. The corgi pup cautiously poked it’s head out from under the table and then his paw, and then his other paw until he was completely in the open. Stiles pounced and dropped the blanket on Yoda, immobilizing him.  
As Stiles scooped up the puppy in the blanket, he heard the door knob jiggle – it must be Derek. He threw the blanket back over the couch, and panicked. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” He opened the bowl cupboard and tossed the puppy inside just as the door swung open.  
Stiles heard porcelain bowls clinking together and rushed to the stereo and hit play. Who Let the Dogs Out began blasting through the speakers. “Jesus…” Stiles murmured under his breath.   
“Hey, Stiles. You okay?” He closed the door behind him and hung up his jacket, ruffling his eyebrows.  
“Yeah. I’m great! I just really love this song, you know? Who did let the dogs out?”  
“You get stranger and stranger by the day.” He walked over to the couch and sat down, patting next to him. “Something you want to talk about?”  
Stiles sat next to Derek, “Besides the lyrical genius of the Baha Men? Not really. How was work?”  
Derek arched an eyebrow, “Oh it was fine, I guess. But I’ve been craving one thing all day.” He leaned in closer.  
“Is that so?” Stiles shouldered closer to him.  
“MmmHmmm. A nice, big…” Stiles wet his lips, “bowl of cereal.”  
Stiles’ stomach dropped out. He fumbled for words as Derek stood up, “What? Cereal? I was thinking of going out for something.” He stood and followed Derek toward the kitchen.  
“Don’t tell me you – of all people – don’t ever get a craving that only cereal will suffice? We can go out tomorrow.”  
“Aww, come on! Let’s just order in then,” he grabbed Derek’s wrist in an attempt to slow his progress toward the puppy/bowl cupboard, “I really don’t want to do dishes tonight.”  
Derek took Stiles’ hands in his own and pulled him close, “Okay, sweetums, I can always just have cereal in the morning.” He gave him a peck on the lips. “Go sit on the couch and I’ll grab the menus from the drawer.” Derek gave him a light tap on the butt and sent him on his way.  
Stiles sits on the couch and pulls out his phone when he hears, “So, there’s nothing we need to talk about, Stiles?” from the kitchen.  
“Just if you want Chinese or Indian. I’m kind of feeling Mushu pork, but I could be down for some curry.”  
“Then what’s this?”   
Standing in the doorway to the Kitchen was a somewhat grumpy looking Derek with Yoda curled up in his arms. “Seriously, Stiles? I’m a werewolf.”  
Stiles looked at his boyfriend and gulped. He asked, nervously, “Keep him, we can?”


End file.
